What Could've Been A Love Story But Wasn't
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: James and Petunia finding a love so new and strong it defies magic. But with their worlds so far apart, and a sisters jealousy, maybe it just wasn't meant for this lifetime. Angst, miscommunication, betrayals and bitterness, be prepared for a LONG LONG overwhelmingly horrible story.


"I can't believe you secretly learned how to apparate, you're only a fifth year." Remus reprimanded James.

"Oh, bugger off Moony. You should be angry that he didn't even bother to tell us." Commented Sirius.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you if I bollocksed the appartion, that'd be embarrassing since I learned it properly I can show you guys now without having you all splinched."

"Alright, makes sense." Says Sirius, easily pleased with the explanation.

"Where's the first place your going to apparate to then?" Piped up Peter.

"Somewhere I've never been to of course. Somewhere dangerous, where no mere wizard chooses to go... I'm going to the muggle world." James announces proudly, puffing his chest with pride."

Amazing mate, that'd be quite a trip, huh?" Sirius said in wonder, wishing he could go.

"Wow that's something." Peter said with glazed eyes looking upon James with such admiration for his bravery.

"James, you know that isn't allowed." Remus looked down pinching the bridge of his nose, exasperated with his moronic friends.

"Pfft, so what? I'll be going in the summer no one will ever know." Explained the Gryfinndor thinking his plan's bloody brillant.

"I'm going to the library." Remus walked off shaking his head at his fellow mates.

"Way to ruin the fun moment, Moony!" Bellowed Sirius, humor tinting his tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cracking sound echoed around the air.

"Whoa that'll take some getting used to." James spoke aloud stumbling his way towards a nearby tree.

"Guess this spot's good as any to take a rest." He looked upon the open field he landed on, noticing a figure coming his way. 'Hmm an actual muggle coming this way so soon already.' He thought excitedly.

"Hey you freakish boy! I saw what you did. You are not allowed to do that, your school will know of this."

The Gryffindor was shocked. 'Wasn't this a muggle? Why isn't she afraid or even know about the wixzarding world and why is she threatening to snitch on him?'

"You're a muggle, how do you know about my kind?" James hollered back all snobbishly, if she wanted to be a brat he can act like one right back.

Standing a few feet from the boy did the girl talk back quietly but still about with her snobbish attitude. "I have a freak sister just like you and I know about that apparitions thing." She straightened her back, hands on her hips and her nose up in the air as if looking down on a lesser being.

James was miffed with this girls attitude. "It's apparation actually, who are you and what's this whole freak thing about?"

"Petunia Agatha Evans and your lot are freaks, hmph magic wizard people what ludicrious." Petunia squinted her eyes at the boy.

"Well James Fleamont Potter at your service, milady." He gave a flourish bow while Petunia scoffed at him. "Why such hate? you know your the freak here, never seen a muggle it's all wizards and witches I've ever known."

"You wizards think your all high and mighty, thinking you can be superior to us all non-magical normal people. My sister changed because of magic, using it for frivilous entertainment, being a lazy bum and having magic do her chores and showing-off to our parents. Mother and father giving all their attention to the unique fun one and ignoring plain non-freak Petunia.

"Mmm I hear about siblings fighting for attention, Sirius is always complaining about his brother Regulus being the perfect son, I wouldn't know personally since I'm an only child and quite liking it that way. Now, what are chores?"

"Hah. Of course you don't know. Chores are like doing the dishes or cleaning your room and doing the laundry."

"I know what those are, my mum does all that using her wand."

"See, I use my hands for all my chores not some ugly stick."

"Use your hands?" This muggle is crazy, "Of course you use your hand, to wield the wand and flick your wrist for the cleaning spell. Show me how you wash dishes." He demanded, wanting to know the differences between these muggles.

"Show you?!" Petunia could only sputter non-sensical words at this boy. With one last huff Petunia turned around signaling the boy to follow. She was alone this summer since her parents took Lily to see their grandparents in America saying she's old enough to watch the house while their gone, please they just wanted to spend time with their special daughter not the boring one who they see everyday.

They made it to the girls house and James noticed slight differences of their houses. His home had wards and charms protecting their home from any dangers. He only had a quick glance at the living room since Petunia didn't stop and just went straight towards the kitchen, he was then told to take a seat on one of the wooden chairs of the kitchen table.

"I'll put some dishes into the dishwasher then do the rest by hand."

James watched as Petunia bent over to get what looked like pink rubber gloves from under the sink. He had a chance to admire her small derriere, he bet each cheek could fit in his palms perfectly, it was cute how tiny her butt was that he could grope and squ-he shook the thoughts from his mind as he observed her loading dishes into a strange contraption called 'Dishwasher.' He was startled a bit as he heard weird whooshing noises as she turned a knob and pressed a switch but soon composed himself as Petunia had already started the other dishes in the sink by hand.

"What's that yellow spongy thing in your hand?"He asked curious as it had a green covering on it also.

Petunia snorted. "It's actually called a sponge, I use it to wash the dishes clean with a bit of soap of course and the green part is like a scrub for the rough parts to clean."

"Right well that looks like a lot of nasty work already, my arms would grow tired fast, let me help move this along so I can see your other chores, scourgify."

Petunia gasped when she saw the dishes start cleaning themselves. She would always leave when Lily performed magic for her parents and it seemed like Lily didn't even want to show her, yes she'd scoff at it but secretly she wouldn't mind if LIly did try showing her some magic. "Well next is the bathroom, follow me."

James watched as the process for cleaning a bathroom took about ten minutes of prep before finally cleaning the loo. He sat on the sink as she pulled out cleaning supplies such as sprays and chemicals with rags, sponges, broom, mop and a toothbrush for the cracks in between the tiles. Once again he admired the view it gave of her arse shaking back and forth as she vigorously scrubbed at the tiled floor and again with her blasted rubber gloves which created quite an adorable picture watching her work. He again spoke the cleaning spell as he noticed her getting tired and beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"I'm thinking that might be my favorite spell." She announced with a happy lilt to her voice and a small smile on her face. She usually detested magic but this boy she could appreciate him being here with his handy spells.

"Of course, you seem to do your chores with such intensity, I give you muggles points for doing things by hand only. I must say we wizards are quite lazy now that I think 'bout it." He gave a goofy grin.

"It's still early out since you helped me with my chores, what would you like to do now?"

"I don't have to go til' tonight, what other muggle things do you do?"

"We watch tv." Petunia answered remembering her sister saying wizards never seen such a thing."

"Ah yes those motion picture things right? I've heard of those from the few muggles around school."

"Yes kind of, I suppose." She nodded along leading him to the living room. She motioned him to sit on the couch as she fiddled with the tv and went to grab a tape.

"What's that?" James asked noticing the tape.

"It's a VHS, its what we watch a movie on. This one is my favorite its called 'Little Women' and its from 1949, its quite old but I love it."

They sit and watched the movie, eating from a bowl of popcorn that Petunia had made for the movie. The movie wasn't bad quite girlish and he'd only ever watch it again if Petunia decided on it.

"I like the tv tape thing and also the dishwasher, you muggles have some neat inventions." He faced Petunia once the movie ended.

"Of course we do." Petunia smirked at him flicking her hair as she got up, "come now I'll make some dinner before it gets to late."

Once again James found himself at the kitchen watching the muggle girl flit around preparing dinner. She made them grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato broth.

"Thanks for the dinner and showing me some muggle stuff..erm do you think maybe I could come over again?"

Petunia was shocked, a boy actually wanting to spend time with her, oh she knew she wasn't pretty with her to thin skeletal under-deveolped body and beak nose but then again this boy was only curious about her 'muggle' world so at least she won't be bored or lonely. "Alright you can come back, I'm going to take my bike along the field you popped up to today."

"Bike?" James quirked an eyebrow at the aforementioned item.

"Yes bike, its something we 'muggles' ride to get around faster." She huffes at the boy.

"Oh like my Nimbus then, I'll bring that along and show you how it works."

"Alright." Petunia answered nervously somehow knowing whatever this boy ws gonna show her would be dangerous. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she guided him outside.

"Good night." James smiled at her as she closed the door.

-Next Morning-

Petunia answered the door when the excitable insistent knocking was demanding her attention.

"Hello, your here quite early." She moved out the way to allow James entrance.

"Well I thought eight was a reasonable hour and you should be lucky, I usually stay in bed til one in the afternoon on summers."

"You should be lucky that I'm up at five every morning." She spoke tartly.

James decided then that her snobbish attitude was quite cute especially in the mornings.

"Aren't I lucky then getting to be waited on by such a nice considerate lady." He gave a smirk that had all the ladies swooning back at Hogwarts.

Petunia actually gave a snicker at that, as she was in fact the complete opposite of one.

"Anyway you're right on time, I just finished packing some lunch for our little outing." Petunia lead him to the side gate to retrieve her bike.

"See here, this is my bicycle, most people call it a mommy bike because of the basket in the front which I believe serves my needs perfectly." She motioned to the bike while explaining little details of how the brakes work, the bell on the handlebar and how to adjust the seat to your liking.

"Can I ride along with you on my Nimbus?"

"I don't think so, that would most certainly cause attention and I do not want that." She spoke hotly.

"It'll be fine, I'll just cast a simple concealing charm." James had already taken out his wand to un-shrink his Nimbus.

Petunia jumped back scared from the sudden appearance of the broom floating beside her bike.  
"Right then let's get a move on shall we." she settled ontothe bike not wanting to seem startled by the random bouts of magic.

James watched her as she jumped on her bicycle and started riding as he got on his own Nimbus riding along with her. He noticed how her smallish tits bounced as she hopped onto the bike, that'll always paint a lovely picture to relive from a pensive.

The two teens had plunked down and settled on the sheet Petunia had brought along when James bounced up suggestingto show Petunia magic."

"Ah! Goodness put that out! Put that out now, we'll catch fire!" Petunia screamed.

James hunched over with laughter as he stopped the incantation of a spell to write in flames in the air.

"How about another spell much simplier and friendlier." He casted the AVIS spell causing white doves to shoot out from the tip of his wand.

Soon after more spells and talking more did the two notice the sun setting. James adjusted his glasses on his nose before speaking, "So... Same time again tomorrow?"

"Yes and you can tell me more about those potions you talked about earlier." Petunia added.

James bowed tilting his head upword facing her as he casted another spell where a bouquet of flowers were handed to her. "Til tomorrow lovely."


End file.
